


Angels and Devils

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Something like the Speedforce, Spoiler for 2x08, Temporal energy is evil., and the promo of 2x09, i don't know if it's good, yeah something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara starts to experience the same strange hallucinations as Mick; and comes to realize that they might not be hallucinations after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i wrote this the night that the mid-season finale aired and i edited it again today and added a part about Rip because of the promo for 2x09.  
> I wanted to post my smut one, but i know this one had to go first.  
> In this one basically, the temporal energy from the Vanishing point is projecting images of Leonard on board and it is too confusing to explain in the beginning.  
> I hope you like it and hopefully not find it really weird.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

_“Aw, she sounds like a sweet little angel; whispering in your ear._

_Problem is angels always want you to do the right thing and doing the right thing, gets you killed.”_ Snart drawled as he leaned against the cold wall- could hallucinations lean on objects? _“I should know. You wanna stay alive; best listen to the devil. Get out now.”_

The sirens echoed; and Mick knew that he was too late to run. And the worst thing was; that for once he didn’t want to.

One particular thing that the hallucination Snart had said to him kept replaying in his mind, even when he reunited with Amaya and the rest of the team.

_Sounds like a sweet little angel; whispering in your ear._

He thought of him and Amaya; and the numerous times that they had talked through their comms, but another memory kept showing up.

_Sara and Leonard._

_“_ And that son of a bitch always denied he had a thing for blondie.” Mick muttered to himself as he saw that the hallucination had disappeared once again.

 

“What the hell happened to you out there, Mick?” Sara questioned as she paced back and forth in the Library, as he sat in a chair and drank his third- no forth beer, after Snart’s latest visit. “The team saw it and I saw it.”

“I was buzzed.”

“Don’t give me that crap.” Sara scoffed. “You are buzzed in almost every mission. Something happened. Now will you tell me or I can just ask Gideon.”

_I don’t think that she can track hallucinations; so go right ahead._

“Go right ahead, _Captain_.” Sara gave him a challenging look.

“Gideon, what’s wrong with Mick?”

“It seems that a large amount of energy from the Temporal Zone was detected in the kitchen, the east corridor and Mr. Rory’s quarters in the past day.”

“Explain.”

“It seems as if an increasing amount of temporal energy from the Vanishing Point in specific is being projected towards Mr. Rory in the form of Mr. Snart.”

Sara sucked her breath and looked at the man, who stared at her, shocked.

“Gideon, what does this mean?” Sara demanded; her voice struggling to remain steady, at thought of any form of Leonard Snart appearing randomly in the ship.

“There seemed to be some turbulence in the temporal energy levels inside the ship, after we departed 2016. The increase in the energy levels started once the ship arrived in Central City 2016.” Sara kept glaring at the ceiling, as if she was waiting for the A.I to continue. “The first time I detected Mr. Snart’s presence on board, was when the ship landed in Chicago 1927.”

“You mean that Snart is running around in the ship right now.”

_“I am unable to calculate the exact place or moment that Mr. Snart will appear; but it seems as if he can appear and disappear even outside the ship.”_

That night; Sara dreamt of angels and long, walks on the beach; and somehow that was much more painful than her usual nightmares.

 

The first time she saw him, was while they were fighting the Legion. They had snuck inside their warehouse; her, Ray and Nate. They were waiting for any member of the Legion to show up; in hopes of listening what they were planning to do in New York in 1976.

Sara heard footsteps, as the figures of Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne started appearing; followed by Malcolm Merlyn and three other men.

They had just started talking about a deal; Darhk stepping in and trying to convince the strangers, when Sara saw him.

Well; at first she didn’t see him, she just heard his voice.

 _“It’s a trap you know.”_ Leonard Snart drawled and Sara turned around to find the man in the flesh; staring right back at her. _“They know you are here. If you start running know, you have 4.23 seconds until they realize that they aren’t alone.”_

“Why are you here? You are dead.”

_“You should know better than to say something like this.”_

Ray and Nate looked at her; eyebrows furrowed and faces laced with confusion. When she turned back to look at Snart; she wasn’t surprised to see that he had disappeared.

 

 _“Cards aren’t that fun when you are playing solitaire.”_ Snart drawled, as he appeared in the doorway of Sara’s room.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed; cards spread on the blanket, as she tried to keep herself distracted.

“Go away, Snart.” Sara managed to say at last. “You’re dead.”

_“What is dead, might not stay dead forever Sara.”_

“What do you mean, Snart is alive?”

“What does it sound like?” Sara asked back at Ray, who was leaning against one of the seats and was observing her with another one of his lost looks. “Gideon says that there was an increase in Temporal Energy on the ship and when we land, it materializes into Snart.”

“So that’s who you were talking to in the warehouse.” He wondered out loud. “But how could you see him, and Nate and I couldn’t?”

“I am wondering the same thing. It happened with Mick and Amaya too.”

“So, Snart is on board and only you and Mick can see him?”

 

“I studied the levels of the temporal energy ever since we got on board.” Ray announced, as he walked inside the main deck; numerous papers in hand and looking like hadn’t slept for a good couple of days. “Thank god for Gideon keeping files from the Waverider too.”

“And..?” Sara questioned.

“It looks like the temporal energy levels increased way before Mick started seeing Snart.” Sara furrowed her eyebrows at his words. “But since we left the Vanishing Point. Since Snart died.”

“We have a Snart hallucination ever since we left the Vanishing point, who somehow follows us everywhere we go and likes to mess with us.”

Ray placed the stack of papers on the panel and started fiddling with them; looking for something.

“A-ha!” He exclaimed and waved the sheet towards Sara.

“Explain. I don’t speak geek.”

“It seems that when the Vanishing Point was blown up we were still within reach. So when that happened; somehow Snart’s energy, who was in the center of the explosion was attracted right in the Waverider.”

“What does this even mean?” She questioned; now clearly annoyed.

“That if his energy is still inside the ship; there has to be a way to help him materialize. And stay that way.”

“You are saying that we can find a way to.. bring Snart back from the dead.”

“Sara, I’m saying that there is a way to bring Snart back.., but I don’t know if he is going to be himself.” Ray admitted as he settled next to her in another chair. “The Temporal Zone.. I studied Rip’s files on it from Gideon and it can change people once they stay in it for too long.”

“Change them?”

“Alter their memories of past events, or the way that they perceive them. There could be a chance that Snart might.. blame us for his death once he comes back.” Ray noticed the change of the emotion of Sara’s face and immediately tried to cheer her up. “But, remember this only happens like, once… in a while and if we get Snart back he will remember us. He will probably kill me for taking his gun, but no matter what, he will be part of the team again.”

“Thanks Ray. But, no word of this to anyone, until we know for sure. Or I will kill you in your sleep.”

Ray laughed; but it quickly faded out as he saw the look on Sara’s face.

 

A knock on his door; pulled Mick from his drunken haze and looked up startled; worrying that Snart might be back again.

“It’s Sara. You decent in there?” She asked and Mick growled; Gideon’s cue to open the door.

“What do you want, blondie? I’m in the middle of something.” He said, and Sara rolled her eyes as she settled in the chair next to his.

“Ray says that there is a way to bring Snart back.” She finally admitted and caused Mick to finally focus on her. “But he might not be the same. The temporal zone might have messed with his perception of things.”

“Blaming us for getting blown up.” Mick growled, as he opened a beer and gave it to a very confused Sara.

“He told me that… Sacrificing yourself for your friends isn’t as fun as it sounds…And…to never listen to sweet little angels, whispering in my ear…Because they will get me killed.”

Sara’s heart clenched in her chest, as he started downing the beer and tried to avoid Mick’s questioning gaze.

_“Get him outta here.”_

_“No.”_

_“Just do it.”_

“It’s not the Temporal zone…It’s me.” Sara admitted with a strained voice. “I…I made him…If I just had taken him out with you. _I let him die. This is on me. Leonard’s death is on me._ ”

“Look, Sara.” Mick started upon seeing the woman’s pained expression; something she rarely showed to anyone. “Snart might have been an asshole sometimes; most of the time...But he would never think that you were responsible for his death. He made his choice; a stupid one, but it was still his. Now the Temporal zone is twisting his mind. It doesn’t mean that Snart would have ever blamed you for anything that happened to him.”

“Thanks for the talk. I better go sleep it off. Big day tomorrow.” Sara announced suddenly and grabbed another beer, in the addition to the one she was holding. “Goodnight Mick.”

 

“You are not Snart.” She spat out.

“Oh, really? Cause if I’m not, I sure do look and sound a hell lot like him.” He drawled as he leaned against her bed.

She snickered and leaned back against the cold steel wall.

“Drinking will only make it worse, you know.” He gestured to the two empty bottles of beer on the floor. “Make it easier for me to appear. That’s why it was so easy with Mick.”

“What do you want from us? Any particular reason why you keep showing up and trying to mess with me?”

“Messing with you? As I recalled I saved you from getting killed a week ago.” He pointed out with a smirk. “Something that you obviously failed to do for me. Teammates are not supposed to leave teammates behind.”

“I know. I tried, Snart. I-.”

“Save it. I got blown up and all I got was a kiss on the lips.” Snart said and every word was like burying a knife in Sara’s heart. “Mick didn’t ever kill the speedster and he got a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Maybe next time I should really rethink the person I’ll let leave me to my death.”

“You know what? Screw you.” She stood up and took a beer bottle from the floor, aiming it at the man who now stood by her door. “You are not Snart. I’m going to bring him back and you are going to disappear.”

_“You made me this way. It’s your fault.”_

_“SHUT UP!”_

_She threw the beer bottle and unsurprisingly it went right through him, before smashing on the door and opening it in the process._

_Sara fell on her knees; now struggling to breath._

_She failed him. Them._

_Laurel._

_Leonard._

_Rip._

“Sara?” She heard Mick’s voice, but her eyes were too watery to see clearly.

“It’s my fault. He died because of me.”

“You are letting him get to you.” Mick said as he picked her up and sat in the bed next to her. “You are stronger than this, and it’s a lot for me to say for someone.”

“It’s like he is killing me.” Sara admitted as her head leaned against the wall. “Only the pain lasts longer. Mick, I am the Captain. I am not supposed to leave anyone behind. And even when I wasn’t Snart was still my teammate- my friend. And I left him there.”

“We both know that no one could talk Snart out of his decision; not even me. So, I suggest you stop thinking about whatever bullshit he told you and focus on finding a way to bring the real one back.”

“And if he is the same one as he?”

“Well then we have a very nice cell, until he makes up his mind about you. All of us.” Sara rolled her eyes, but Mick’s expression was serious. “We both know that Snart would have done exactly the same thing if it was me.”

“You know, for a guy who acts like he has the IQ of a weasel; you give pretty damn good advice.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mick drawled as he stood up. “Enough with the emotion for the night. I’m going to pay Haircut a visit and listen to his theories. Night captain.”

“Good night, Mick.”

 

_She hurt you. It’s her fault you are dead._

_“NO! Stop it. It was my choice. I’m no one’s puppet.”_

_Then tell me why you didn’t leave her to die in 2166, along with Rip Hunter._

_More silence. Talking only when you have something snarky to say. We may look the same, but I have far more knowledge than you do._

_“You are The temporal energy, yada yada. I get it. I just want you to stay away from them.”_

_Well, Mr. Snart this is not up to you to decide. Now, I’m thinking of paying a little visit to Sara again. See if she is doing any better on that guilt-for-leaving-you-to-die thing she has going on._

And all Leonard could do was yell in the void; hoping that somewhere in the timestream _, someone,_ would hear him.

 

Sara jumped from her bed in shock; unsure if Snart was back. She soon realized that she was still alone in the room. She could swear that she heard his-

_“Stay away from her!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know it sucked.  
> I am thinking of posting my christmas smut fic, which i have been putting off for so long, but i am not even sure if people will like it so... I don't know.  
> Anyhow, if you enjoyed leave a kudo and/or a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
